


Rise of the Shadows (Evan's Story part 1)

by zack_M83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: Evan is an aspiring mage seeking to join Winterhold while Norma is content on being an archer and living in obscurity. One fateful day, they encounter a monster in the old mine that will thrust them towards a future where some dreams come true and others must yield to the ebb of what will be. In all of this they must find who they truly are and remain true to each other, for there is a darkness that has stirred for the first time in thousands of years, a darkness that could threaten all of Tamriel.





	Rise of the Shadows (Evan's Story part 1)

PART ONE

Evan watched as Norma readied her bow. With a slight nod, she told him she was ready. Her green eyes were focused at the tall grass. A gust of wind slipped by her, catching her blonde hair and twisting it. She looked back at him perplexed for a moment, then a slight smile grew on her face. Her gaze returned to the grass. “Are we hunting ingredients or not?”

With a grin, Evan channeled his mana and held the spell at the ready. He gave a nod, and Norma loosed the arrow. The projectile whizzed through the air and _thunked_ against shell. As soon as the arrow was away, Norma stepped back readying another. Knowing it wouldn’t be wise to tarry, Evan followed.

A gray and red Mudcrab cut through the tall grass, flashing its large claws. If Evan had remained, it would have gotten a hold of his leg and done some serious damage. With a shout, he completed the spell, and a gout of flame flowed from his hand and cooked the deadly crustacean. It slumped to the ground, dead.

“Ha! Charred crab,” Evan said as he stepped forward and grabbed the dead crustacean. With a sharp twist and jerk, he pulled the large claw off the corpse.

Off in the distance, thunder rumbled. Evan looked up to the sky and noted the dark clouds rolling in.

“Looks like a storm is coming in,” Norma said as she withdrew her arrow. With a tsk, she pulled the arrow head off the broken shaft. “Looks like I’m one arrow short. Time to head home.”

Evan glanced at Norma’s quiver and saw the six remaining arrows. “Come on, Norma! Let’s keep going. We may even find some Nirnroot!”

“We need to get back to the village before this storm hits. Naomi will want her ingredients, and I don’t want to be out here when it downpours on us.”

Evan had never traveled this far from the village, following the old creek, but he knew that if they kept looking, they’d find a sample of the pricy ingredient. “Just a bit longer? Come on.”

Norma rolled her eyes. “I’m heading back.” She stepped clear of the dead crab and started back to Riverwood.

“Well, _you_ go back then! I’m going on.” Evan walked through the tall grass, ignoring his concern for being out in the wild alone. He jumped over a fallen tree, then stopped and harvested the Mora Tapinella that grew along the southern side. He turned to continue following the cheek when he slipped on an outcropping of stone and stumbled into the creek. 

Alarm bells went off in his head as Evan realized he’d fallen into the water. Slaughterfish were thick in the deep creek. Pulling himself onto the sandbar, he felt something bite his ankle before it was out of the water. Crying out, he pulled his leg out. The Slaughterfish was still attached!

With a grunt, he tried to summon his mana and burn the fish, but he was too weak from fighting the Mudcrab. Picking up a rock, Evan pulled the fish off his leg, its teeth cutting his skin. He threw the fish to the ground, and smashed its head, killing it.

Norma showed up with an arrow notched. “I heard you cry out and came running. Are you all right?”

Scarlet blood ran down his ankle where the Slaughterfish had bitten him. “I’m fine.”

Norma narrowed her eyes. “Stop acting like a fool, Evan. If that thing cut your tendon, you’ll never walk again.” The archer put up her arrow and set her bow down. “Let me see it.”

Evan lifted his leg and pulled up his trousers. He noted two fang marks and several cuts from where the fish’s teeth had torn his skin. “You brought the potion didn’t you?” Evan asked.

With a nod, Norma opened her knapsack and pulled out a small vial of red liquid. “You’re lucky, it just broke the skin.” She poured the liquid onto a cloth and wrapped it around his injury. “If you knew a healing spell, you could have taken care of this without my help.”

“Thank you, Norma.” Evan flexed his foot. “It’s a lot better now.” He didn’t want to admit what he’d done was stupid. How many adventurers died because of poor planning and being careless?

“Apology accepted.” Norma lifted the rag and inspected the closed wound. “You think you can walk on it? We need to be getting back before the storm.”

With a nod, Evan got to his feet. There was still a slight pain, but he’d manage well enough. Picking up the dead fish, he got out his small knife and cut the head off. “Slaughterfish scales,” Evan said with a ghost of the smile.

Norma rolled her eyes. “Mages.”

Together they followed the creek back towards the river that flowed passed Riverwood. Emerald oak leaves danced in the wind as the storm surges continued. A few of the softer woods’ scarlet and gold leaves surrendered to the buffets and followed the gusts. Twirling like dancers during the harvest festival. Evan saw a bear making its way up to its den with a fat salmon in its mouth. Old man Earl and his hunting party would have to cross the creek and deal with the beast soon or it would threaten the salmon runs.

When they reached the cozy village, the clouds released their stores. Within a few breaths, Evan was thoroughly soaked, and the road was a muddy mess. Everyone was running for cover of home and hearth.

Together Evan and Norma hurried into Riverwood Trader and laid the satchel before Ol’ Hob. He was a large, bald man with a thick red beard. Despite his girth, he was Naomi’s husband. Evan never understood why such a beautiful woman would pick such a man to be her lover. “What did you find today?” O’l Hob asked as opened the satchel. “Ha! Two Mudcrab chitin, eight Blue Mountain Flowers, a few purple flowers too… Mora Tapinella and Slaughterfish scales!”

“Slaughterfish scales?” a honeyed voice asked. The blue-robed mage from Winterhold stepped over, her auburn ringlets poked out of the hood. She reached over and took the scales. “Very dangerous business hunting Slaughterfish, Evan.”

“Evan killed it with a stone,” Norma said.

Though the hood hid most of her features, Naomi turned her eyes on Evan. He could feel her piercing blue eyes on him. “A rock? Not fire?”

Evan shrugged. “I tried, but I used up most of my mana fighting the Mudcrab. I couldn’t use the spell anymore until I rested more.”

“So you thought it was a good idea to catch a Slaughter—”

Outside there was a strange racket. Saved by the noise, Evan went to the door and opened it. In the street, ten Stormcloak fighters dressed in their scale armor and blue tunics were hurrying into the village square, trying to find a dry place. Three mages dressed in Winterhold novice robes of cream and green followed an adept wizard. Evan had never seen the brown and yellow robes of the higher rank before. Four pack mules were tied to the back of a wagon. A young couple with their hoods up to protect themselves from the rain drove the transport.

“What in the world are mages doing here?” Naomi asked as she took in the sight.

Evan watched as the mages entered the _Sleeping Giant Inn_ while the Stormcloaks entered the small guard barracks. It would be a tight fit with the half dozen guards that lived there.

Naomi hurried out of the building and followed the mages. Being the village elder she’d discover why they were there.

“You want your silver, Evan?” Ol’ Hob asked.

Evan walked over to the counter. “Yes, please.”

Ol’ Hob got out a small empty purse and set it before Evan. The store clerk set a small chest of wood on the table. “So with everything you brought that will come to twenty-eight silvers and four days’ worth of rations.” The large man tapped the chest. He then dumped the coin into the purse and Evan took the coin.

“Thank you,” Norma said as she grabbed the provisions and the pair went outside, standing on the porch. “Enough food to last us a few days, eh? With the way you eat, we’ll need to go out hunting again tomorrow.”

Evan studied the inn, practically ignoring her. “Yeah… twenty-eight silvers too.”

Norma waved her hand in front of him. “We should head home, Evan. We’re both soaked… No reason to remain... ” She followed his gaze to the inn. “Oh, I see. What am I thinking? You’ll want to see the mages, huh? All right, hand me the silver too so you don’t spend any of it on mead or ale.”

Without argument Evan handed Norma the purse of silver, and then ducked into the rain, running for the inn. Inside the large wooden structure, all four hearths were blazing, banishing the coolness that had crept in his bones. Twenty tables were arranged within the structure with nearly every seat filled. A bard stood in the center of the collection playing his lute. A few silver and gold coins were littered before the minstrel. After a moment of playing, he stopped and cleared his voice and sang:

_Sleeping Giant Inn! Oh won’t you come in!_

_Where the mead and ale flows like the river_

_Its color is golden, and taste so sweet_

_Like two long lost lovers again they meet_

_The inn is by the great Southern river_

_The Sleeping Giant Inn! Oh won’t you come in!_

_Sit down for a spell or stay the night_

_From what I hear it’s truly a delight!_

Evan found the mages sitting at a table with Naomi standing before the adept wizard. Everyone inside was doing their best to focus on the bard, clapping hands or stomping feet to drown out her conversation. From her folded arms, Evan was sure she was delivering a rebuke. Considering the angry face the wizard had, it was probable.

In all the years of being at Riverwood, Evan had never seen a genuine Winterhold mage, save for Naomi. Seeing a bench close to the fire, Evan hurried over to warm himself and listen to the conversation.

“Bleakfalls Barrow isn’t a place you should take a group of novices, Sean. There are dauger, spiders, and who knows what else! No one has been up there in the last hundred years since the Dragonborn got the golden claw back for the previous owners of the Riverwood Trader.”

“That’s all the more reason to go! To test our skills,” one of the novice mages said.

“And when a dauger puts an arrow through your throat and you’re drowning in your own blood, what then?” Naomi snapped back. 

“I have approval from the Archmage herself.” Sean presented a rolled piece of paper. “I heard you’d came here after you left Winterhold, and I figured you’d try to prevent our going so I got the letter officially sealed with the Archmage’s own seal.”

Naomi broke the seal and read the letter. “You’re a bunch of fools. Half of Skyrim is littered with ruins of one sort or another and within them are corpses of those who were too confident in their skills.” Naomi crumpled the letter then without another word, turned on her heel and marched out of the inn. Evan hunkered low, hoping she hadn’t seen him.

“That was some good thinking, Wizard Sean!” a novice said.

“I know her well enough, and if she wanted to, she would have halted our expedition until spring,” Sean said as he removed his hood, revealing a man in his middle years with a thick mane of golden hair.

A Nord mage? Few of the sons and daughters of Skyrim ever picked up the study of magic. Seeing their leader’s boldness, each of the novices followed suit and Evan was amazed to see a Khajiit, Argonian, and from the lady’s dark hair and blue eyes a Breton.

“This young one likes to watch us,” the gray white Khajiit with black stripes said. The entire table of wizards looked at him.

Realizing that he might have offended them, he stood and bowed low. “I-I’m sorry… I don’t mean to gawk at you… it’s just… I’ve never seen so many wizards from Winterhold before. I hope to go there one day and learn to be a wizard myself.”

“Come here, Little Breton,” the Breton said, beckoning him over and making room on her bench. Swallowing, he walked over and sat beside her. With a causal air, she put her arm around him. “So you wish to be a mage, huh? What all can you do?”

At this, Evan lifted his hand and released a gout of flame into the air. “This is all I can do. Naomi is teaching me some… I’m not her apprentice or anything…” Sweat poured from his brow and the fire dissipated.

“That’s a good fire you’ve got there, young one. However, you must know more than that if you want to join Winterhold College,” Sean said. He then snapped his fingers. “As a gift each of us will pass a bit of learning your way. I know Naomi and she won’t teach you anything proper for a good long time. She’s more committed to make sure you’ve got sense not just magic ability. Her approach is good for the younger students, but not for one who is ready for more advanced lessons such as yourself.”

“Oh! Let me go first then,” the Breton said. She placed her finger on his cheek, and he felt a foreign presence slip inside him. “Hold out your hand and call the fire again.” Evan followed her advice and despite his weariness, produced a fire. “Now, feel me?” The strange sensation gathered at his hand and she cut off the flow of mana, but still let a trickle feed it to keep the flame alive. “This spell is not a constant drain on your mana like your flames. Look at your hand. See that small flame dancing? That’s a fire bolt… sort of like an arrow that can be released at a target. It has a good range and is stronger than the gout of flame, but at your current level you’ll only be able to use it a couple of times.”

The Khajiit stood and walked over. “And now for this one’s gift, young Breton.” The Khajiit touched a claw to Evan’s head, and instead of a strange sensation, knowledge slipped into his mind. “You understand what this one gave you? Good. Change the fire.”

Evan watched the fire, and he released his mana and changed the dancing fire into a simple light that hovered above his hand. He moved and the bright light followed. “It’s amazing,” Evan whispered.

“Now for something you’ll be able to use,” the Argonian said. His scales were a cream color with splotches of a darker brown. “Here,” the creature pulled out a piece of parchment. “You can read can’t you? Good. You know of the White Cap mushroom? Ah, you’ve been lurking around a few caves, eh? Well, that’s good if you can handle it…anyway. Now you’ll find the Red Mountain Flower almost anywhere, have you seen it before?”

“I saw Gilran give one to Lady Mel once, said it was for—”

“I wouldn’t suggest you mention people’s private doings, young wizard,” the Argonian said. The group laughed. “The important thing is to pick the flower and use an alchemy station to create a potion. That little jewel will boost your mana should you get low. It’s always good to have a few with you when you go out. Ah! And because I like you… if you take a Blue Mountain Flower and Wheat you can make a basic healing potion.” The Argonian handed Evan the sheet of paper. The two formulas were written on it. “I’ve wrote it down in case you forget.”

He’d learned two new spells and now he knew how to mix potions! Evan would need to get some samples and try his hand at making the potions. “Thank you…”

“Let’s see,” Sean said as he leaned back in his chair. “A good gift… wait a moment.” The adept mage went outside. After a few minutes, he returned carrying a dark staff. “This should do the trick. It’s a summoning staff. Best to not use it in here. The bar tender has been eying our displays and although I’ve paid triple, I think we’ve almost worn out our welcome. Anyway, when you get home tonight point the staff where you want the creature to manifest and give the command.” Sean placed the staff in Evan’s hands. “Say ‘I call you here,’ and that will complete the spell. It will summon a shade of a wolf.”

Sean slurped his ale. “Study the inscription when you can cast five fire bolts and you’ll be able to summon the shade on your own without the staff. Just make sure you visualize the glyph first. Oh! Something important!” The wizard handed over four small purple crystals. “Soul gems. You’ll need them to recharge your staff when it runs low on mana. Petty gems are inexpensive but will take a lot to recharge the staff.”

“I don’t know what to say! T-Thank you… thank you all!”

A guard stepped forward. The inn keeper must have called the watch. “All right, we’ve seen enough of your magic, best pipe down and enjoy the bard or else you can pitch your tent in the mud.”

Sean bowed his head. “But of course. Why don’t you run along young wizard before you tempt us to teach you more magic.” The adept mage gave a warm smile.

“Do you think I can come with you to Bleakfalls Barrow?” Evan asked as he got up and picked up his staff.

“I wouldn’t have a problem with you coming with us, but Naomi would and I’d rather not have to endure another lecture,” Sean said.

In defeat, Evan nodded and turned to the door and went outside. The rain had tapered off, save for runoff dripping down the roof and the autumn leaves. The typical manure smell had receded for the moment. He glanced up to the heavens and noted the dark clouds still blocked the light, and the thunder still rumbled off in the distance.

With a sigh, he looked up to where he knew the barrow was located. Clouds obscured the view, but he had seen the old ruins hundreds of times, and had often contemplated exploring the site. The urge to go there was stronger now that he had so many advancements with his skills.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Naomi said beside him, making him jump. “You think because they showed you a few spells and gave you that staff you could survive going into the barrow.”

Evan turned and found the wizard sitting in the rocking chair, observing him. “So what if I am?”

Naomi removed her hood and displayed her face. A horrible scar went from just below her right eye to the edge of her jaw. He had never seen it before. “This scar happened when I explored a barrow, perhaps similar to Bleakfalls. It wasn’t just myself that went.” Naomi looked towards the wall as though she could see beyond it to the river. “Four others went with me. Slone, Mya, Arnold, and Grace. Mya and Grace were my best friends back at Winterhold. Slone was a skilled archer, and Arnold was a swordsman that had a wicked Dwarven sword and knew how to use it.”

“Is that the sword you have hanging on the wall upstairs?”

“It is. We went into the barrow, Arnold taking the lead, with Grace right behind him. She was a skilled conjuror, and could summon a Frost Atronach, and her own bound sword too. She and Arnold were lovers. Anyway, we made it to the end of the barrow, only the main tomb was all that was unexplored. We had slew dauger with contempt and even discovered a small vampire coven and killed them too. We thought ourselves something, but we didn’t know that there was something darker in the main barrow tomb. An evil of old, a dragon priest.”

Evan saw Naomi tremble. He wanted to go to her and offer sympathy but she held up a hand preventing him. “The dragon priest turned Grace’s Atronach against her and she watched in horror as it crushed an unsuspecting Arnold. Then it turned against her and killed her. I lost myself for a moment. I unleashed fireball after fireball against the Atronach until it finally tumbled to dust and was banished back to Oblivion. Slone and Mya had been dealing with the true threat: the dragon priest. By this time I was spent, and I had used up my potions fighting the dauger and vampires. I had nothing left, except to allow my mana to recharge. If I’d realized the foolishness of that thought perhaps she’d still be alive… or perhaps not. Who knows?”

Naomi closed her eyes against the memory. “I can still remember her scream. I stumbled out of the corner I was hiding in and saw the priest gut her with his curved knife. Slone came at a run, holding Arnold’s sword. Terror was on his face. I’ve never seen an Altmer so afraid before and all of his arrows were spent. He summoned his bound bow and unleashed a barrage of arrows as we retreated. As we ran… I triggered a trap. Spears came out of nowhere and Slone pushed me out of the way. I still ended up with the scar, but he was run through by four of the six spears.”

This time, Evan put a hand on her shoulder as tears fell down Naomi’s cheeks. “All of my friends died in less than ten minutes, but what’s worse is the fact that they lay in the barrow still. No doubt the dragon priest mummified them and turned them into his dauger.”

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Evan had felt so powerful, so sure of his strength that he didn’t consider the possibility that his strength wasn’t sufficient for what might lay ahead in Bleakfalls.

“There is nothing to be said, but a lesson to learn: you are not all powerful. You _never_ will be. You think you’re invincible, but you’re not.”

“Is that what you think will happen to them?” Evan asked.

“I don’t know. I pray to Talos that doesn’t happen. They may be fortunate to come out of the barrow unscathed and a few relics richer, or they could be ripped apart. There is a reason barrows remain undisturbed, and it’s not always because it’s sacrilege to walk into a barrow of the dead. Sometimes entrances are littered with bodies. What I hope to instill in you is a healthy fear. Too much confidence can get you killed. There isn’t perpetual do overs. Dead is dead. Do you understand? Good. The rain has stopped. Best head home.”

With a nod, Evan stepped off the porch and took the side road to the wooden homes behind the inn. A few folks were venturing out now that the rain had halted for the moment. As much as they wanted to remain inside, errands had to be run and jobs needed to be finished. A few looked to him to see if he’d take on a job for them, but he shook his head. He just wanted to go home and think.

At the south wall was the small shack that he shared with Norma. It had once been a storage building, but the owner had let them stay in it and before he’d died from Rockjoint fever. He’d made Naomi swear they would be allowed to stay after he was gone. Opening the door, he found Norma laying on her cot.

“What’s that you got there?” Norma asked as she sat up.

Evan walked over to his small chest and placed the soul gems in it and leaned the staff in the corner. “Those mages gave these things to me and taught me some new spells. One of them got me a list of ingredients to mix potions.” He lifted his cot and moved the rug out of the way, revealing the purse of coins he hid.

“I’ve already counted it for you. You’ll be pleased to know you’ve got fifty-seven silver pieces. Seven more than you need to hire a cart to take you to Winterhold.”

Knowing that he could trust her count, he moved the matt back and replaced the cot. “I never thought I’d get so much coin.”

“You’ve worked hard between gathering ingredients, chopping wood, and running errands for people. You’ve earned it and we have enough food to last us until the end of the week.”

With a nod, he sat on his cot and studied the small room. It was barely big enough for the two of them and the few things they had collected. Now that he had the coin he could walk to Whiterun and hitch a ride on a baggage train. He’d soon be at the college of Winterhold.

“You seem uncharacteristically down. Usually, when I talk about anything to do with Winterhold or the college, you won’t shut up about it.”

“Did Naomi ever explain how she got the scar on her cheek to you?”

“No, but I rarely have as much involvement with her as you do. Tell me.”

Evan explained as best he could the events that Naomi shared. “Those mages… and the rest of the expedition is going to explore Bleakfalls Barrow. I wanted to go with them but after learning of what happened to her friends I don’t know.”

“Do you remember Velma? She went down to the river and slipped in, hit her head and drowned, yet you don’t worry about going to the river or the creek. You don’t think twice about it. Why? Because you prepare for it. From the lesson that Naomi gave you it sounds like it’s really a caution to be mindful that you’re mortal and not all powerful.” 

“So you think I should go? Sneak alongside them?”

Norma shrugged. “I didn’t say that. Maybe going in there now isn’t a good idea, but don’t be so discouraged that you give up your dreams.”

“I wasn’t giving up my dreams… just thinking them through. Counting the cost so to speak.”

“You said you got a list of ingredients for potions? Why don’t we go hunting for them tomorrow? Naomi said you could use her alchemy lab whenever you wanted. Why not make a few of these potions and then we’ll go on a short hike to hunt different ingredients. You can try out your new spells and that staff too.”

“All right.” Evan leaned back and listened as the rain started up again. Thinking of being a mage and what that meant to him, he fell asleep.

Strapping on his crude harness that he’d cobbled together earlier, Evan slid the staff in it. “How do I look?”

Norma put the bracer on and picked up her bow. “Like a mage. Maybe not a powerful mage, but a mage all the same.”

With a smile, he opened the door and lead Norma to the blacksmith. The clang of metal on metal and the hiss as the glowing alloy went into water dominated the early morning. “Good morning, Evan and Norma. What brings you here?”

“How many arrows can I give for seven pieces of silver?”

“I can give you a deal, young mage. How about ten pieces of silver for fifteen arrows? Not a silver less.”

The thought of losing silver from his stash didn’t sit well with him, but if he wanted to be as prepared as he could be and make sure Norma was too then it was worth it. He didn’t want Norma’s death or injury on his mind the rest of his life as Naomi’s did with her friends. “Done.” He counted out the coin and Norma took the arrows adding them to her quiver.

“That’s unusual of you,” Norma said when they stepped out of the blacksmith’s shop and walked over to the Riverwood Trader. With a smile and a wink, Evan opened the door. Ol’ Hob was manning the table. Evan glanced around and noted the alchemy supplies. He had considered buying the ingredients or at least some of them but it appeared the wooden ingredient cases were empty.

“The mages that are heading to the barrow cleaned me out of everything, save this.” Ol’ Hob held up a ring that had a soft blue tone to the silver piece of jewelry. “Said it wasn’t strong enough for what they needed and too expensive.” He eyed the ring. “Maybe they’re right. I’ve been sitting on it for far too long, anyway.” With a shrug, he tossed the ring at Evan. “Don’t let those fancy mages from the college turn your head. The only reason Naomi’s been going slow with you and your studies is because she wants you to use your brains _and_ your mana.”

“What’s the ring for?”

Ol’ Hob shrugged. “Consider it a gift.”

Evan slipped the ring on his fingers, trying to find the right fit. It was big for him, but he found it fit well on his thumb. “Thank you. I came to see if I could use the small alchemy set that she said I could borrow.”

“I’ll get it for you and the extra pack you’ll need to carry it in.” After a few minutes he returned with the bag and Norma shouldered the pack. “Now you two be careful. I know you’re itching to try out your new spells and equipment, but remember to know your limits.”

With nods and smiles the two left the store and walked down the cobble way, going underneath the wall and out into the open road. Evan looked to the left and the right, but saw nothing that someone hadn’t already harvested.

“We following the river and heading towards the lake this time or are we heading up the west road?” Norma asked as she pulled out string and strung her bow.

“Let’s hit the west road. Like we’re heading to Falkreath,” Evan pointed to the west, and the pair began walking. After a time of walking, they passed by the old standing stones and were surprised to see a Khajiit pilgrim in tan robes placing flowers by one marker. Hastening their steps to give him privacy, they reached the old trail where Talos worshipers had built a hidden shrine back when the Dominion held sway over Skyrim and the Empire.

At a fallen tree, Evan found two Mora Tapinella mushrooms. With his small knife he cut the stalks and put them in his satchel. He wouldn’t get too wild and crazy collecting ingredients not on his list but if he saw some that he could get some good coin, he’d pick them.

“Isn’t that Red Mountain Flowers?” Norma asked as she pointed up to a pair of spruce trees that created the right amount of shade for the plant. Together they walked to the shrub but to his disappointment, discovered it was the purple flower instead of red. Still, he collected a couple. “Let’s continue along this game trail,” Norma said. “I think this leads to the old mine.”

The pair walked on, Evan pulled his staff free to have it on hand should they sneak up on a snake or something. After walking for a time, they reached a large outcropping of stone. Here the trail was more worn, though he saw no sign of human traffic. Norma knocked an arrow, and the pair made their way to the old mine entrance. The wood was gray with age, and the door had fallen off long ago. Seeing a cluster of Blisterwort, he sliced them off and put them in his bag.

“You see any White Caps?” Evan asked. He looked through the fallen door and saw the darkness beyond. He examined the wood frame to see if there were any tuffs of animal fur, but there was nothing, nor was there the smell of anything dead like a predator frequented the old mine. Still the thought of Naomi’s story kept him from plunging in recklessly.

“Use that light. We can go inside and turn around if there isn’t any mushrooms. They need moisture to grow so it’s less likely they’ll be growing further in.”

Summoning his power, he turned the light loose, and it hovered a foot above him as he stepped into the cave. “Come forth, I call you here.” There was a rent in the air, and a shade of a wolf appeared. It howled, making his hair stand on end. “All right… let’s head in.”

They walked into the mine, the pale light casting the rough stone in a swath of sapphire colored light. There weren’t any mushrooms he noticed. Off in the distance, he heard the drip of water. “You want to check out the source of that drip since there is nothing here?” Norma asked.

Evan noted that her voice was a touch shaky, but the thought of finding some ingredients sparked his courage. “Yes, we’ll go a bit further.” They walked through the passage until they came to a corridor with three different passages. He saw the trickle of water and looked along the wall then down to the floor. There was a small cluster of White Caps. With a smile, he cut the pale-colored mushrooms and put them in his bag.

The wolf suddenly went wild, howling then ran for the entrance into the passage furthest on the left. There was an inhuman screech, and then a yelp and the sound of the portal opening and closing.

“I’m not sure what that was,” Norma said as she backed away from the other passages. Evan agreed, and followed her with wide eyes, never removing them from where the sounds of struggle had come from. “Can you summon that wolf again?” She drew her bow taught, with an arrow readied. “I think I hear—”

A long armed creature came into the main corridor, sniffing for them. Pointed ears jutted out from the creatures head. Strange pieces of a dark substance covered the creature’s arms and waist. A sword was gripped in its hands. Whatever this was it meant them harm.

Remembering the staff, he whispered. “I call you here.” There was a rent in the air and the wolf shade reappeared. It howled and attacked the pale skinned creature. With a snarl that echoed through the tunnel, the monster attacked the shade. The wolf tore into the creature’s arm, from the injury already there it seemed the wolf shade had returned to the same attack.

An arrow struck the creature in the throat, and it toppled to the ground. The wolf stood still for a moment, then ripped the pale skinned monster’s throat out. “That’s an arrow I’m not retrieving,” Norma said.

“I’m grabbing its weapon. Maybe show it to Ol’ Hob and see what he makes of it. He might give me some coin for it.” Evan picked up the surprisingly light weapon. “I think we’ll pass on the hike today.” Together they left the old mine and hurried back the way they came. Neither slowed until they reached the safety of the village.

“Ol’ Hob!” Evan slammed the door behind him as they walked into the store.

“What’s all this now? Why are you slamming my door? Naomi is trying to sleep.”

“We encountered a monster in the old mine,” Norma said. “It took a thrashing from Evan’s wolf shade and an arrow to the throat to kill it, but he took its weapon. Show him, Evan.”

Evan set the sword on the banister. Ol’ Hob studied it for a moment, then bent over and sniffed the blade. “Did it cut or stab either of you?”

“No, my wolf shade took the blunt of its attacks. Why?”

Without answering, he walked over to the ladder steps that led to the upper level of the shop. “Naomi, we’ve got a problem. I’m not sure what to make of it.”

A moment later, Naomi came down. She wore a night shaft and slippers. Evan felt his cheeks warm, and he looked away. “Where did you get this?” she asked.

“In the old mine—”

“On a corpse. You came a body across in the mine, yes?”

The way Naomi cut him off before he could finish testified to the fear she had regarding this blade. “No. A monster attacked us—”

“Describe it to me!”

“If you’d give me a chance to talk I would,” Evan snapped. “It was a pale creature, with long arms and pointed ears.”

“What color were its eyes?”

Evan looked at Norma. “I didn’t see eyes did you?”

“No, I looked. There was skin covering them,” Norma said.

Naomi began pacing back and forth. Muttering to herself and beseeching Talos to preserve them. “What is the problem?” Evan asked. Skyrim was full of monsters. Why did this one matter so much?

“I need to get a horse and catch up with Sean!”

Naomi went for the door, but Ol’ Hob stopped her. “Easy, Love. You need to dress first.”

Naomi looked down and then with wide eyes ran up the steps. She came back a breath later, tying the strings to her robes. “Evan! I need you and Norma to go to Whiterun and meet up with Jarl Ulfric Graymane. Take the sword and tell him exactly what you told me.” Naomi ran her fingers along her brow. “If the jarl doesn’t listen tell the court wizard, I have reason to believe the Falmer are on the move. He’ll contact the Archmage.”

“I still don’t understand what’s going on,” Evan said as Naomi slammed the door, leaving them. Evan looked to Ol’Hob hoping he’d explain things.

“I’m not sure either, but you best do as she says. Here,” Ol’ Hob walked over to a small trunk that he’d kept hidden. He placed it on the banister and took out a key to open it. Three rolls of parchment, four small, blue vials with cork topers and an equal number of red containers were stowed in it. “We were saving this for when you were heading to the college, but you’ll need them now.”

At the bottom of the chest, folded against another empty satchel was a pair of blue mage robes. With care, Evan picked the robes up from the container and put them on. In awe, he tied the strings that would keep the robes closed and covered his head with the hood.

As Evan still marveled at the robes, Ol’ Hob packed the satchel with the scrolls and potions then handed it to him. “These are magic scrolls. Each one has a onetime use. Two are ice spears and one is a fireball. Use them wisely.” He handed over the satchel and Evan took it.

“Best we leave now while the sun is out. If we’re lucky, we should make it to Whiterun before dark,” Norma said.

“What will you do?” Evan asked Ol’ Hob.

“Stay here and let the guard know that something fishy is going on,” Hob said as he urged them out the door and locked it. “I trust you two to be smart. Don’t get yourself involved in anything. You go to Whiterun speak to the jarl and the court wizard if you have to but don’t tarry on the road.”

“Understood,” Norma said then shoved Evan, almost tripping him into the mud because of his staff. “Time is of the essence, Wizard.”

At a brisk walk, the pair left the village on the eastern side of the road, passed the bridge, and hurried along the thoroughfare. After an hour of walking, they heard a howl off in the distance. Wolves. Evan glanced back and saw four of the dark furred animals running for them.

“Quick, climb the stone!” Norma said as she ran for the outcrop of rock. Evan followed Norma, quickly putting his staff in the crude holster. Grabbing hand holds, he pulled himself up. Fear quickened his pace until he reached the top of the rock. There was barely enough room for the pair of them to sit. Looking down, the wolves circled the stone, one started to climb, but slid back down. The beasts looked half mad, trying to reach them.

“There is only four of them,” Norma said. “Now that we have the advantage…” she reached over and restrung her bow. “Use your fire bolt you did this morning when you thought I was asleep still.”

Evan stared at her. He’d been half naked then. “You _acted_ like you were asleep?”

There was amusement in her eyes as she notched an arrow. “Focus on magic now, Evan.”

Evan focused on the spell and felt the fire gather in his hand. The physical toll wasn’t as bad as it once was. He unleashed the bolt the same time Norma loosed her arrow. The arrow missed, but his fire struck one, engulfing it in flames. He summoned the fire again and missed the next, but the three remaining wolves fled.

“How did you miss? You never miss.” Evan looked at Norma and noticed a bit of blood on her fingers. “What happened?”

“I tore the skin as I was climbing. It’s nothing.”

Evan pointed to the broken arrow on the ground. “It’s not nothing if you can’t shoot your bow. We need you at full strength. Not to mention climbing down will be difficult for you.” He reached into his satchel and pulled out a healing potion. He found a clean bandage and poured some liquid onto it and gently placed it on her hand. With a hiss, she held the bandage while he plugged the vial and returned it to his satchel.

After a few minutes, he indicated her to show him the injury. The wound was slightly pink, but the bleeding had stopped. “There, all better.”

The breeze caught Norma’s hair and pulled it, forcing her to hook it behind her ear. She stared at him with those piercing green eyes. She reached over and touched his cheek. “We should climb down, and head on.”

“Huh… oh! Right. Yes. We should go. Wait! I’ll go first. Watch my back.” Climbing down, Evan listened for anything that would alert him to the wolves return. As soon as he was on the ground, he pulled his staff out, and summoned the wolf. He then readied a bolt of fire and told her to climb down. Seeing that no other wolves appeared, he released the spell, the flame dissolved. The wolf shade followed them for a time then disappeared.

When they reached Whiterun, the sight made Evan whistle. Farms dotted the area around the town. Many of the farmsteads could be called villages themselves. In the center of the plain there was a large, double crowned knoll. The city of Whiterun rested on the tall hillocks. Walls rose high blocking the view save for the colossal stone and wooden keep.

As they walked closer to the town, watchmen were walking the farmstead roads. “What’s this? A mage and an archer traveling alone?” a guard asked. He wore the yellow tunic of Whiterun, but on his shield was the blue bear of Ulfric Stormcloak, the patron of the Stormcloak dynasty. Even though each of the jarls could hold their own armies, they each had the blue and white shields of the Stormcloaks.

“We come from Riverwood. Lady Naomi the Elder of the village sent us,” Norma said.

“Wizard business, eh? Well, none of my business. Run along and do as you see fit, but you will have to have something to show the guards at Dragonreach. They won’t just let you in because you want in.” 

“Thanks,” Norma said.

Together they reached the doors. Six guards stood at the gate, letting visitors in. One guard shoved a Khajiit in rags out of the way. “No luck getting in this time, Sneak Thief.”

“This one is no thief! I am blood of J’yzargo. He was a powerful mage in his day. This one has come seeking help to reclaim what was lost. Stolen from. Thief ha! You insult this one.”

The guards asked no questions to Norma or Evan but they studied him. As they entered the city, he heard the clang of several smiths. Dozens of stores lined the main road. Enchanted weapons were in protected displays while weary shop keepers monitored customers that were shopping. Clothing of various cuts or dyed fabrics could be purchased in bulk should one wish to make their own. A wizard, or at least someone in blue robes held a burning torch and spat something, causing a gout of flame to reach up to the heavens. A few young children clapped as he told them a story. Inns lined both sides of the street as they made it past the stores, behind the inns, hundreds of one or two-storied buildings were squeezed together with clothes hanging from lines between the buildings. People were everywhere. He never knew some many people lived here.

“Mind your purse, Evan,” Norma said. “For every cut purse that doesn’t get in there are three more that slip in unnoticed.”

They walked up a flight of steps and more stores dotted the area. While the first level had wooden buildings with brown shutters and roof shingles, here every building was cream-colored stone with different colored shutters, and slate roof tiles. The windows weren’t milky, but clear. Off behind a large garden with an enormous purple leaved tree, was a market. From where Evan stood, he could smell everything from fresh-baked bread, cooking meat, to manure. The people here were better dressed than those on the first tier. The colors were bright and expensive and didn’t have the soiled appearance.

Norma led him to another bridge. This one was a wooden construct that spanned over a gap. Evan glanced down to see sharpened stakes. If the city was under attack, all the defenders had to do was cast down the bridge and the attackers would have to rethink their advance.

At the highest district, the Keep dominated the area. Several mansions were built surrounding the keep with manicured lawns. In the central area was a huge statue of Talos. Two pilgrims dressed in tan and yellow stood ready to receive any who sought guidance.

Norma walked up the steps as though she had done this very thing a hundred times, and truth be told he thought he remembered her saying that she was from here originally. It was strange to see her so in the front. It wasn’t her usual personality.

“Norma, illegitimate daughter of Captain Urilk Bluetooth to see Jarl Graymane concerning Riverwood,” Norma said to the guard.

“Even if you’re the illegitimate daughter of the captain, I can’t just let you in,” the guard said folding his arms.

Without a word, Norma reached over and grabbed the sword from Evan’s crude holster, cutting it to pieces as she did and his staff tumbled to the ground with a clatter. “I don’t know who it is or what it means, but Naomi the Elder said that the Falmer have entered the old mine north of Riverwood. She sent us here to get aid for our village.”

The other guard studied the sword. “That’s a Falmer blade all right. I used to be an adventurer until I took an arrow to the knee. Me and my company ventured into some Dwarven ruins a time or two and I’ve fought the vile creatures.”

“If I have to hear you talk about taking an arrow to the knee one more time, I’ll punch you.”

“Oh is that the green eye of jealousy I hear?”

“Today, guards,” Norma snapped. This got the guards out of their banter, and they were allowed in. A dozen guards came at a run. “Riverwood requests aid,” Norma said, and the guards recognized her and put their swords and axes up, but stayed close at hand.

“Allow her to approach the jarl,” a soldier in steel armor said.

Evan walked forward following Norma. The young jarl had white hair and a thin beard, but looked to be only a few years older than Evan.

Norma knelt before the jarl, Evan followed her, knelling and sitting his staff before him. Best if he followed her in this.

“Norma? Do my eyes deceive me? Is it truly you?” The young jarl’s voice was amazed. “I thought I would never see you again.”

“Nor were you meant to,” a woman said. Her voice was sharp, and it was clear from her tone she wasn’t pleased to see Norma.

“Be silent, Mother. I am the jarl and if I missed seeing my friend then what does it matter to you?”

From his position, Evan glanced up and saw a dark-haired woman that was peppered with gray. She wore a blue dress that was the color of the Stormcloak shield. Her lips were pressed together from her son’s rebuke. It was clear she didn’t want to be silent on the issue, but she held her tongue.

“Perhaps, the gravity of the situation should help us keep the focus on why Norma is here and not be… distracted by her presence, Jarl Ulfric.” a Dunmer said as he walked into the hall. The gray skinned elf had silver hair and wore blue and red robes. A sash was gathered at his waist and the red of the robes was accented with yellow. The style was unlike anything Evan had ever seen before.

“Know your place, Oalan Telvaani. This isn’t Morrowind and you _will_ respect me,” Ulfric said.

The dark skinned Dunmer help up his hands. “I meant no disrespect, my Jarl. I simply think the situation calls for our complete focus on why she is here. Lady Alegala was quiet clear she didn’t want Norma to appear in this court.”

“I remember,” the jarl said. “But I am the jarl now and if I want her here, then she will remain.”

“Perhaps we could table this discussion and focus on the fact that the Falmer are in the mines north of Riverwood.” Norma placed the sword on the floor before the Jarl. Oalan stepped forward and picked up the sword.

“It is authentic. I’ve battled these creatures in Morrowind before. The poison on the blade is different, but that’s probably due to what was available when it was made.”

“I thought the monsters only dwelled in Dwemer ruins that were connected to Blackreach throughout Tamerial,” the jarl’s mother said.

“That has been the case since the Great Betrayal, but it seems things have changed.” The strange court wizard paced back and forth.

“Change isn’t always a good thing, Wizard,” Alegala said.

“Very true.”

“What do you know of those events?” the jarl asked.

“There is a lot of speculation as the Dunmer, Altmer, and Orsimer were small clans that evolved from the Dwemer that remained above ground when these events took place. The schism between the Altmer and Bosmer hadn’t taken place yet. However, there is a tale… a song that captures the creatures’ origin. If I have leave.” The jarl gave him permission and the Dunmer cleared his voice:

_The Snow Elves were of whitest skin_

_They were betrayed by distant kin_

_Sanctuary was all they sought_

_A foul concoction was what they got_

_The tonic took their sight and their pity_

_They were cast down underneath the city_

_Laboring by day and even by night_

_This was their darkest hour, yes their blight_

_With a flash the Dwemer did vanish_

_Some say the gods invoked the banish_

_All that was left was a strange gold dust_

_Their cities were empty save for the rust_

_Have a care if Dwemer ruins you dare_

_For the Falmer still live there_

_They will kill without remorse_

_Falmer kill man woman even a horse_

_To live by the ruins is a great mistake_

_They slip out at night for babies to take_

The room was quiet for a few breaths. It seemed everyone was thinking of the song and what it meant. “So the Falmer of today are descendants of the Dwemer slaves? From the song you sang it sounds like the Falmer and Dwemer were related,” the jarl said, jolting everyone out of their thoughts.

“Yes, all the races save the Nords have beginnings with the Dwemer. Even the Bretons are from when Nords interbred with the Bosmer. Before they were civilized into High Rock and its kingdoms they were primitive. Think of the Forsworn, and that is close to the mark of what they were like. Anyway, the Falmer and the Nords warred with each other. Despite their magic and power, the Snow Elves were pushed to the northeast regions of Skyrim. They used their magic to cause snow to fall year round in their controlled lands, providing their people with elemental protection. That is why to this day those lands remain a frozen waste save for the pockets of where their magic kept the ground warm enough for crops.” 

Oalan paced back and forth for a moment. “The Snow elves made a pact with the Dwemer but after a short time of peace between the two Elven races, the Dwemer forced the Falmer into hard labor, blinding those that rebelled and then forcing all the Falmer to drink a special concoction that blinded them. Over time, the Falmer evolved into what they are now. They have a form of society… if even more primitive than the Forsworn and as the song suggests they don’t take kindly to interlopers.”

“And they’ve persisted in the ruins ever since?” Evan asked. Everyone turned to look at him. The mage noted how the jarl saw the closeness between him and Norma and it was clear the influential leader didn’t like it. “I mean no disrespect… but I’ve never heard this before.” 

“You wear robes of a mage, but don’t know this?” Ulfric asked. By the scorn in his voice, he didn’t expect a response.

Evan felt his face heat, but remembered who he was speaking to. “I’ve just recently gained these things, Jarl Ulfric.”

Oalan stepped forward. “All knowledge must have a beginning. It is good that you admit your lack of knowledge. I’ve known wizards who wouldn’t admit they didn’t know something. To answer your question: yes they’ve remained in the ruins even after the disappearance of the Dwemer.”

“This demands immediate action,” a figure in scale armor said. He had a blue and tan tunic gathered by a brown leather belt. “If Elder Naomi has sent for aid, it is because she believes that there is a serious threat.”

“True, Alan Strong-arm of Rorikstead. Send out a general call to muster. I want a score and five warriors ready to march at once. Get watchmen if you must, but I want them on the road to Riverwood within the hour. After those soldiers are on the move, I want a whole company assembled and ready for me as I go to aid my people,” Ulfric Graymane said. With a bow the housecarl followed his orders.

“Your place is here, my son. You must inform your cousin the high king of what’s transpiring in his lands,” Alegala said. “You cannot go running off to battle without the high king’s agreement since you have no heir. You must send word to his grace.”

“And what of you, Norma and company? What do you intend to do?” the jarl asked ignoring his mother. “Will you stay?”

Norma was quiet for a moment. “We will return to Riverwood, and aid Elder Naomi in whatever way we can, Jarl Ulfric.” 

Evan wasn’t sure what was passing between his friend and the jarl, but it was her battle to fight. “Very well, leave the court.” The jarl’s voice was cold.

Without a word, Norma bent to pick up the blade, but Oalan stepped forward. “That is a fine example of Falmer crafting. I would pay you sixty gold for it.”

Norma pointed at Evan. “It belongs to Evan, he retrieved it from the monster.”

“Are you sure?” Norma nodded, and Evan took the purse of gold while the Dunmer picked up the sword.

As the pair walked out of the hall, Norma leaned over and whispered into his ear. “Hide that in your small clothes. Do it now.” She placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from going out of the doors as the guards opened them.

Evan looked at her. “Put it in my small clothes?”

“Do you wish to the coin or not?” Norma asked.

Evan glanced around the hall, and walked over to the corner and untied his blue robes at his waist, then pulled the string that kept his trousers tight. He deposited the coin and retied everything. He walked back over. “This isn’t exactly comfortable.”

“You’ll thank me if we’re robbed.” Norma led him outside. “And it will keep you from spending it. We need to get back to Riverwood as quickly as possible.”

Evan glanced up at the darkening sky. “You want to travel in the dark? There are all sorts of monsters running about and let’s not forget the wolves that accosted us on our way here. I say we get a room at an inn… or two and then head out first thing in the morning.”

“There is twenty-five soldiers that are making their way to Riverwood in the next hour. We can hitch a ride on one of their wagons and get some rest while they travel.”

The thought of sleeping in a genuine bed turned to ashes. “You’re right. Let’s see if we can find them and get a ride.” They walked through the streets and when they reached the main entrance, they found a group of guards had gathered. Norma walked up to an officer and she spoke with him. She smiled and with a nod, she waved Evan over and the pair went outside and got into the wagon.

Evan felt someone shake his shoulder, and he sat up in alarm. Beside him, Norma was rubbing her eyes. He glanced up to the sky and saw the sky was starting to lighten towards the east. Dawn would be soon. Sitting up, he saw they had reached Riverwood.

He got out of the wagon, carrying his staff since he hadn’t had time to fix his holster. He reached up and helped Norma down. She smiled at him as she stepped to the ground. Remembering how the jarl had looked at her, he counted himself lucky to have her smile at him so easily.

The officer of the unit stepped forward. He wore steel plate armor with a shield strapped to his back and a glass blade at his hip. “You must show us where the mine is. The mine has been abandoned for so long it wasn’t on any of the maps we had access to.”

“This way,” Norma led them passed the village, skirting the palisade and stone wall from the outside. The wagons were left with five guards protecting it while the rest of the soldiers followed the pair.

When they reached the western gate, they found Ol’ Hob waiting. “Welcome back! And I see you brought some aid! Good, Naomi and everyone else took the road recently. If you hurry, you may catch up with them.”

Norma looked back at the officer who nodded. The twenty warriors jogged following Norma and Evan. The young mage was glad he had moved his coin when it had gotten dark enough where no one could see. Before they were out of breath, the guards slowed them to a walk and strode for a while. They picked up the pace again and reached the standing stones as the sun cleared the eastern mountains. Still, they didn’t meet the other group.

“How is it we’ve not over taken them?” Evan asked as they stopped and got some water and tack meat in their bellies.

“They must have followed our pattern,” the officer said. “Which means they’ll already be in the mine by the time we reach it.”

Norma swallowed her bite of meat and took the water skin they shared. “I’m not sure I like the fact they will already be inside with who knows how many of those Falmer.”

“Right,” the officer agreed with a nod. “Let’s hurry, lads!” The group took off again, this time heading into the trail that had been blazed by the group before them. At the cave, they found the couple with the wagon setting up camp. The pack mules were crowded together in a small transportable paddock.

“How long have they been in there?” the officer asked as he unstrapped his shield.

“About a half hour at most,” the husband looked to his wife who nodded.

“Let’s go,” the officer drew his sword, and the rest of the warriors followed. Evan took one look at Norma and together they followed. When they reached the chamber with multiple passages, they heard the clang of sword fighting and warrior bellows. At this the officer turned to the soldiers. “Glory or Sovngarde!” The warriors howled a battle cry, and they raced into the passage. Evan and Norma were right on their heels, following them through the twisting tunnel. The passageway opened into a huge chamber.

Evan heard the screeches and snarls of Falmer as he entered the battle. From his vantage, he looked down to see seven of the Whiterun warriors holding back a tide of the monsters. A figure of flame, that had to be a Flame Atronach, fought at one end of the shield wall, while two of the novice mages were blasting the left side with fire and ice. Naomi and Sean stood close to them each with bound bows, shooting purple arrows when the novices had to take a moment to down one of the blue vials they had with them.

“Shield wall two rows of ten!” the twenty warriors formed up two rows and marched forward, breathing out as they stepped. The relief unit took the place of the weary fighters when the mages made a serious push with their magic, forcing the Falmer back into the other tunnel. In exhaustion the seven original fighters collapsed to their knees. The second row of fighters handed water and food to the weary warriors.

While the fresh warriors closed off the entrance with sword and shield, Evan, Norma and the other wizards gathered together. The Flame Atronach glided back and forth. Wanting access to the enemy but not able to engage.

“Is everyone all right?” Norma asked.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Naomi stared at both Evan and Norma. “You need to leave!”

“Not without you,” Evan said. “We all get out of this together.”

“This youth has a courage that inspires,” the Khajiit novice said. The lady Breton said nothing but smiled proudly.

“Where is the Argonian novice?” Evan asked.

Sean drank some water. Some liquid fell on his brown and yellow robes. “We were in the corridor after this chamber when the Falmer dropped on us from holes in the walls. I think… a Chaurus got him and dragged him away. The Falmer cut down the three warriors before we realized they ambushed us. Naomi ordered us back through the tunnel where we set up the wall we had when you showed up.”

“That’s it lads! They’ve broken. Don’t follow let them lick their wounds!” the officer shouted. “Second relief take the place of the first and stand guard while the men rest. In twenty minutes if they don’t come back for a second attempt, we withdraw.”

Evan looked to see the second group take up the post, while the first relief group stepped back and sat down behind them. “It’s good you showed up when you did,” Sean said. “Even if Naomi doesn’t want you here, I don’t think our wall could have held longer.”

“And we’re out of potions,” the Breton novice said as she pulled her hood back revealing her dark hair plastered to her brow.

“No, you’re not.” Evan reached into his satchel, and pulled out the four blue vials that Naomi had given him. “It’s not much, but it’s all I got except the scrolls.”

Sean raised an eyebrow and looked at each of the rolled up spelled parchments. “This is some serious spells. Two ice spears and a fireball? We could use those if they show back up.”

“You will be able to use them better than I can,” Evan said. He handed each of the mages a scroll. He turned to Naomi. “I’m sorry that I’m giving your gifts away.”

Naomi tsked and reached over and pressed her hand against his cheek. “I’m glad you’re willing to give it up to see us through this mess.”

“What’s your name?” Sean asked. “I meant to ask for it at the inn but forgot. If we leave this place alive, I’ll escort you to Winterhold College.” 

“I’m Evan, this lovely lady beside me is Norma.” Evan smiled at as he noticed her cheeks glow and she looked away.

“The Breton is Xaxanna, and the Khajiit is Farous. Mal-qen was the one we lost.”

Xaxanna leaned her head against the stone and glanced about the cavern. “If we get out of this… oh Talos preserve us!” She stood. “The Falmer have circled around us and coming through the tunnel!” Xaxanna unleashed a spell that covered her in a soft green film just as arrows struck her. She fell to the ground, but both bolts had broken against her spell.

Evan looked up in horror and saw several Falmer had slipped inside. “The other passageways in the chamber behind this one must be connected! That’s how they did it!” As he spoke, the warriors at the entrance that led deeper into the mine were engaged by more Falmer again. They were trapped in the chamber!

“I call upon you,” Evan murmured and the wolf shade appeared. Both it and the Flame Atronach moved to cover the other entrance. One of the Falmer had a strange staff, and shards of ice struck the wolf, causing it to disappear. As soon as it disappeared, he summoned it again, and it raced off to fight the strange monster.

“A Falmer mage?” Sean asked shaking his head. He summoned his bow and knocked an arrow, both Naomi and Norma did the same, releasing a volley together. With the Falmer mage distracted by the summoned beasts, it didn’t notice the deadly barrage until it was too late. Each of the arrows hit it in the chest and it toppled over. The seven original warriors ran to engage the new threat. Seeing a battle on two fronts sent the officer cussing up a storm.

With a grunt of pain, Sean fell to the ground, a Falmer arrow sticking out of his shoulder. “Poisoned arrow!” Naomi said. She went to Sean’s side, a soft golden glow appeared around him. With a firm resolve, Evan picked up the fireball scroll that the adept wizard had dropped. He hurried forward, summoning the wolf shade again as he went. It raced ahead to reengage the Falmer that had defeated it.

“Duck the best you can, while protecting yourself!” Evan shouted at the guards. He opened the scroll and in his hand a ball of flame appeared. He unleashed the ball as soon as the warriors were down. The ball of yellow and orange flame wailed as it flew by. It hit the roof of the tunnel. He’d missed! However, the flames exploded within the tunnel, causing the conflagration to race through it in both directions.

Not giving the Falmer the chance to recover from the blast, Evan ran forward, unleashing a gout of flame after he swept passed the Whiterun warriors. The smell of charred flesh filled the passage, making him want to gag, but he pressed on. He stumbled over bodies of charred Falmer. Xaxanna and Farous were there adding their flames to his, driving the Falmer that hadn’t been burned back. Suddenly the passage was clear and the three mages were in the chamber with entrances to other parts of the mine. They stopped and caught their breath.

“The Falmer have withdrawn!” Farous shouted into the tunnel. A few moments later, Naomi appeared with Sean. His arm was draped over her shoulder and she was pulling him along as his head rolled about. The adept mage tried to walk, but his feet didn’t seem able to hold him up.

The seven warriors came next and one of them handed the Falmer’s staff to Evan. “For a wizard you’ve got a lot of guts.” 

The other warriors came next, and the officer was carrying one of his men, while two more carried a third in an improvised stretcher made from their tunics. Outside in the camp, the warriors staggered out, Naomi dropped Sean as best she could on a bedroll and went back to the entrance, she placed her hands over the mine entry and a purple wall appeared. Arrows rained on the obstruction, but bounced off, doing no damage to her.

“I’ve sealed the mine entrance,” Naomi fell to her knees.

Evan hurried over. “Are you okay?”

The older wizard patted his hand. “Fine, just tired. I’ve used a lot of mana today.” Naomi looked at the officer. “We should be safe for a little while. It will take several Falmer mages to penetrate the seal I made. We can relax, for now.”

At that the officer ordered four men to stand watch, while the rest of the company laid down on the ground, balling up their tunics into pillows. In short order everyone except the mages, the officer, and his watch were asleep. It amazed Evan to see how quickly the men could fall asleep.

Xaxanna and Farous took care of Sean, making sure he was placed in his bedroll. “Will he be okay?” Evan asked.

“He should be. The poison the Falmer use isn’t the most potent draught, and I got to him and removed the arrow quick. We’ll carry him down to the village where I can tend him properly.”

The wife and wagon driver handed each of them a small bowl of stew. Evan lifted the bowl to his lips and slurped it down. It tasted of venison, carrots, and potatoes. By the time they came over with bread, he had ate the soup. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. Tearing the bread, he ate it slowly and drank some water.

At noon, the five warriors and the additional wagons made it to the mine as the officer had sent out a watcher to guide it to the camp. The new additions began felling trees and clearing away brush. With trawls, the warriors began digging a ditch around the mine and constructing fortifications.

The mages loaded Sean into the back of the original wagon that came with the mages and followed it to Riverwood. Ol’ Hob saw them coming and ran to his wife, lifting her in the air and twirling her, making her laugh. It was odd seeing Naomi act so like a lady instead of the powerful wizard she was.

“It’s good that we made it,” Norma said as Naomi and the other mages went inside Riverwood Trader carrying Sean.

“I was worried that we wouldn’t make it out,” Evan admitted as they walked through the street, ignoring all the people that looked their way and whispered.

“I know.” Norma shook her head. “I don’t want to see anything like that again if I can help it.”

An old woman in a brown long dress stepped forward. “What’s all this? What happened? I heard that a mess of soldiers went by this morning, chasing after Elder Naomi and the Bleakfalls Barrow wizards.” Despite her age, the woman’s eyes were as blue as sapphires.

“Elder Naomi will tell you what you need to know,” Norma said cutting Evan off from explaining anything. With a grunt, the old lady left. “Perhaps we could have said something, but I figure our elder can decide what to share and what to keep back if she so chooses.”

“That’s probably the right idea. We don’t want to cause a panic,” Evan said in agreement.

As they went back to their house, Evan remembered the coin. He untied his boot and pulled out the purse that had been resting beside his calf. “You want to spend some of this?”

Norma shook her head. “You keep it. You gave up all your stuff and then you acted like a madman by chasing those Falmer with fire.”

“It seemed the right idea,” he opened the door and went inside. Their things were how they had left them. “Maybe I can get a dresser or a desk and buy an alchemy set.”

Norma sat on her cot and leaned against the wall. “I thought you’d buy a wagon ride to the College Winterhold with all your gold.”

“After seeing how Naomi faired against the Falmer as opposed to the Winterhold mages there is more that she could teach me than they.” He didn’t want to say it, but Evan had realized that when the battle had taken place what had spurred him along was fear that something bad could happen to Norma. Now that they were safe, he didn’t want to leave her side.

“You shouldn’t judge them by comparing Naomi to them. All three of them were novices except for Sean and he held his own too. He just took a Falmer arrow. That injury could have happened to anyone.”

Evan nodded, and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He would just have to say it. “I want to stay… because I know you don’t want to go to Winterhold. I want to stay here… with you.”

Norma pulled herself from the wall and took hold of his hand. “And I want to be with you… but we can’t do that here. The jarl’s obsession with me will not end just because I want it to. I told Alegala about her son’s feelings and how I feared for my… self. In some ways he’s like his father… but I cannot speak more of that.”

Evan rubbed the back of her hand with his thumbs. “So if we go to Winterhold together then we won’t have to worry about drawing his attention since we’ll be in a different hold. We could be together build our own place and perhaps one day have a family.”

Norma raised an eyebrow. “Getting ahead of yourself aren’t you, Evan?” Paralyzed with fear for assuming too much, he stammered. Norma gave a wicked laugh then leaned forward and kissed him. “One day.” Norma agreed.

The following day, two hundred warriors led by Jarl Ulfric and Oalan camped on the west side of Riverwood. Norma was quick to disappear, hiding in the upstairs loft with Sean and the other mages. Naomi came up the steps followed by Oalan. Norma glanced around the room, looking for a place to hide, while Evan bent forward, placing a protective hand before her.

“I am not here to cause any problems for you, Norma. Alegala has informed me of everything, so I will not let the jarl know where you are.”

Naomi sat down by the unconscious adept mage. “When Oalan told me what was between the two of you…or rather what the jarl wanted of you, I told him you and two other novices went hunting ingredients and won’t be back until a week before winter.” 

Evan couldn’t believe what she’d said! “You lied to the jarl?”

“It’s with the support of Lady Alegala, I assure you,” Oalan said. “Now, let me look at the injured mage.” The Telvaani wizard stepped forward and a golden glow surrounded him as he placed his hands on the adept mage. “You did a fine healing, repairing the muscles and battling the infection. He’s almost out of the woods already… with my help…there.”

Before the golden light had faded, Sean opened his eyes. “How are you feeling, Mage Sean?” Naomi asked.

“Like I’m just waking up from a bad dream,” he rubbed his eyes. He seemed to remember where he had been the last time he was awake and sat up. “Oh! We made it out of the cave.”

“Thanks to our reckless mage,” Xaxanna said as she placed her hands on Evan’s shoulders. He glanced over and saw Norma glare at Xaxanna. Getting the message, Evan stood, and got some water and handed it to the adept wizard. “He used the fireball spell that you were going to use and then charged the tunnel with me and Farous following behind him. Those that weren’t killed by the fires, were driven off and we escaped before the Falmer reorganized and attacked. If not for him we’d be dead, or cattle to be butchered and eaten.”

Sean gave Evan a smile as he sipped the water. “Is that right?”

Evan sat down beside Norma, and she placed her hand on his back and lightly scratched it. “I suppose you could say that. Though I did what anyone else would have done.”

Sean laughed at that. “Maybe. Someone hand me an inkwell, feather, and parchment.” Naomi retrieved the items and handed them over, he began writing. “Just so you know, I am writing of your actions to the Archmage. It will please her to know and accept you as a novice mage. If you still want to go that is.”

Evan glanced at Norma and nodded. “I do.”

“Excellent.” The mage whispered something, and a shade of a bird appeared in Sean’s hand. He placed the bird on the nightstand, and tied a message pouch to the bird, and then put the letter inside. The bird flew through the open window, flying east. “That took out more than I thought it would.” The adept mage laid back down. No sooner had his head touched the pillow than he was a sleep.

“Everyone but Norma and Oalan need to see about keeping busy. I’m sure tomorrow or the next day, Sean will be ready to leave for the college.”

Evan walked down the steps, went outside, and made his way to the stone wall. He leaned against the wooden stakes and watched the river as it passed. Two of the guards walked by, as they made their rounds.

“You don’t like to be praised very much do you?” Xaxanna asked as she joined him.

“That and Norma didn’t like you touching me,” Evan said looking at her. The autumn wind blew a stray leaf by.

“She has nothing to worry about. You are too young for my tastes. Though it brings up a point: she won’t ever completely understand your studies. She’ll want more of your time. One day she’ll want to marry and have children and guilt you whenever you want to work magic.”

“And what do _you_ know of this?” Evan asked. He was startled by the heat in his voice.

“I had a lover when I first came to Winterhold. He followed me to Dawnstar. The Pale isn’t as harsh as Winterhold. In time it was clear our relationship wasn’t working, and I ended it. Which was just as well, as he’d been sleeping with a bard from Dawnstar. I forget her name. Soon afterwards they wed and I believe they’ll be expecting their first child by spring.”

She seemed to know a lot about the couple to not care. “So because your relationship didn’t work out you would tell me mine is doomed to suffer the same fate? I didn’t know clairvoyance was a mage ability.”

“It’s not, I am just trying to tell you what usually happens,” the dark-headed Breton regarded him with cool eyes. “Spurn my guidance at your own heartbreak. I don’t care.” At that Xaxanna spun on her heel and made her way to the inn.

Evan considered her words and disregarded them. She didn’t know everything there was to know. Perhaps her relationship didn’t work out because of the people involved. It sounded to Evan like the man had been a scoundrel to begin with.

It took two additional days before Sean and his party were ready to leave. The mages piled up their belongings and Evan and Norma got in the back of the wagon that had accompanied Sean’s expedition. They traveled the road for five days, making camp by the wagon while one of the mages stood watch over them.

When they reached a tall obelisk, it had the Pale written in glowing white letters. Evan looked beyond the distant hills and noted the snow falling. It was still autumn, but it felt cooler here.

“And here is where we will notice the spells that keep these lands in the heart of winter even during the spring and summer. The Snow Elves did a number on these lands,” Sean said as he got down from the wagon. He walked over and scooped up a bit of snow and handed it to Evan.

Not sure why the mage was giving him the snow, Evan took the ball and held it. After a few moments, the snow was gone. “Ah ha! See he already regulated his body! Excellent! You’re a natural.”

“I don’t get it,” Evan wiped the warm water from his hand.

“Regulation of body temperature is of vital importance as we move into the heart of Winterhold. If you want to survive, you will use your magic to warm yourself.”

Norma had gotten down and was listening to the conversation. “What if we don’t have this ability?”

“Enchanted clothes,” the driver of the wagon said as he pulled out an additional cloak. “Put this on. It will keep you warm until we reach Fort Kastav. Once we reach the city, you must layer up or you’ll freeze to death. It’s a fierce journey from Kastav to Winterhold proper considering the elements.”

“Is he serious?” Norma asked.

“Unfortunately, he’s telling the truth,” Sean said. “Don’t worry it’s safe as long as you listen to us. We travel this road for another day and then cut east as the road forks. North is the direction of Dawnstar while when we cut east we’ll reach Nightgate Inn and the village there. We’ll stay there when we reach the inn and then we’ll be in Winterhold the following day when we reach the ruins.”

“Ruins?” Evan asked.

Sean waved his concern away. “It is where the great battle between the kings of Winterhold and Dawnstar fought over two thousand years ago. Many heroes died there and are buried in the barrow. It was at that battle that the border with Winterhold and the Pale was solidified with a blood pact between the two kings. That ruin is where the warriors were laid to rest. It was meant to be a marker should a future king ever wish to go to war, they’d have to cross the ruin and remember the price that was paid that day. There hasn’t a war between the kingdoms ever again.”

The group returned to the wagon, and they continued the journey. Evan sat close to Norma, hoping that regulating his heat would help her. They stopped for the night and camped. Both he and Norma were glad he’d bought bedrolls from a passing Khajiit merchant.

When they reached the village and inn the following day they were all glad to enter the establishment. The place smelled of charred wood from the four large hearths, and the fragrance of grilled beef and roasted potatoes. The thought of hot food made Evan’s mouth water.

Sean went to the innkeeper and in short order, everyone was allowed to slip into a bedroom, and wash down with a basin of tepid water and soap. After dinner, Evan slipped away and laid down on his very own bed. It was his first time sleeping on something so soft.

The following morning, they ate breakfast and went outside. Two inches of snow and fierce winds greeted them. If they had been back at Riverwood, this weather might have kept Evan and Norma inside their shack. However, each of the mages walked through the snow and climbed into the wagon. Norma, clutching her cloak, got on board and then Evan pressed himself against her side and got an additional blanket to cover her.

As the day progressed, more snow fell. The driver of the wagon argued with his wife then stopped the wagon and got out, he walked behind them and saw Norma shivering. “You all right? I can hear your teeth chattering from the driver’s seat.”

Norma wiped her nose. “I’m fine.” There was a slight tremor from her making her unable to hide how cold she was.

“This one thinks perhaps the cover could be used until we reach Kastav,” Farous suggested. 

With a nod, the driver went to the side of the wagon and pulled out long lengths of rope with long bone pieces dangling from the twine. He clipped the bone pieces together making round rib work then set the two ends into notches and tied them in place. Twice more he did this and then pulled a patchwork tarp over the bones and then lashed them together, making a covering for the wagon. Once finished the wind was off them and the snow wasn’t getting in.

Sean held up his hand and two glowing blue lights shot to the ends of the wagon, basking everything in a soft glow. “Perhaps I should have thought of that. I apologize, Norma.”

“It’s fine. I have to get used to the weather, better to do it now, eh?” The wagon lurched forward, and Norma leaned against Evan. “Why couldn’t you want to go to High Rock or the Silver Tower in Cyrodiil? Either of those places you could learn magic.”

Evan smiled and kissed her cheek. It was cold. He put his arm around her again and pressed closer. “Winterhold was closest to you. My plan was to reach adept status and then return to Riverwood and be Naomi’s assistant.”

“At this point I think I’ll want to move to Eslweyr instead of staying in Skyrim,” Norma said with a shiver.

“My kind would welcome you there, but this one fears you won’t like the heat. It is like Winterhold, only the opposite,” Farous said.

“In time you’ll get used to it. You still have to take precautions. Two nice things about Winterhold: no insects and the smells aren’t as strong say as it would be in summer,” Sean said with a grin.

“Well at least there is that.” Norma mumbled to herself.

They camped for the evening. This time the driver of the wagon let Norma sleep in the back of the wagon, piled with a few extra tarps and blankets. Everyone else got out bedrolls and blankets and Sean made a big camp fire and then set flame runes around the camp.

“Why the safety measures?” Evan asked.

“Ice Wraiths. Deadly monsters that hunt in packs. As their name suggests they don’t care for fire too much and it weakens them. The runes would also give us a warning if they or anything else tries to sneak up on us.”

“Anything else? Here?” Evan asked.

“Wolves mostly, but there has been an occasional vampire coven that tries to establish itself here because there are so many caves and clefts that they can hide in. However, the Necromancer Alliance has been good about keeping them out,” Xaxanna said.

“I’ve never heard of that. What is it?” Evan asked.

“It’s like it sounds. Wizards that graduate from the college that have a focus on conjuration magic. Since the Oblivion Crisis conjuration magic has been frowned upon. Some of the more bloodthirsty necromancers have added to that stereotype. Archmage Tolfdir had come to an understanding and held a moot with many of the more known necromancers. He allowed them to regain their college status if they agreed to a few terms. The first was to keep their studies on a certain path of necromancy, not delving too deep in some of the blacker magic studies. Second, they would defend Skyrim against vampirism. After everything that went on during the Dragonborn’s life, it was important that the cult of Molag Bal not get such a foothold again. This they agreed to, and this created the Necromancer Alliance,” Sean said.

“But what keeps them from breaking their word?” Evan asked.

“Tolfdir was a sly old fox. He knew the necromancers wanted to be recognized and respected for their studies and… advancements as it were. The ones that joined the alliance hunted down and slaughtered those that refused to adopt the stance. Thus all the rogue necromancers were dealt with and vampirism has all but vanished in Skyrim. Now necromancers are respected and treated fairly… at least in Winterhold that is. It’s still not widely accepted in the other holds but the jarls tolerate them and don’t hunt them down.”

“Sounds like this Tolfdir was wise,” Evan said.

“He was and when Falion returned and became his master wizard the college really excelled, regaining much of the prestige that was lost. Of course it helped that Assur, Jarl Korir’s son, embraced the school unlike his parents when he became jarl. All these things have set Winterhold on a different course besides the ruination that it once was degrading into,” Sean said.

“I can’t wait to go there,” Evan said as he leaned back and slipped into the bedroll. It smelled of dust, but it had been well maintained.

The following day around noon, they reached Kastav. It was a large fortress that dominated the snow-covered valley. A village, slightly bigger than Riverwood covered the back side of the fortress. Most of the dwellings were of stone and slate roofing shingles. Smoke billowed up from the chimneys. A few folk went about their daily tasks, and Evan noted that each wore thick furs, gloves, and strange contraptions on their covered feet.

“This is where we leave the wagon,” Sean said as the transportation stopped and they got out. Norma was taken aback but scrambled out of the wagon and then the driver clicked his tongue. The team of horses pulled the wagon into the village.

“We’ll grab some things we need and then we’ll head out,” Sean said as he led them into a supply shop. 

A built man with a thick beard and blonde hair stepped up to the counter. “Ah, Wizard Sean and company! I assume you’re here to pick up the things you left.”

Sean produced a gold coin. “Yes, and I’ll need gear for the young lady.” The keeper took the offered coin and hurried to the back. “Since we lost Mal-qen, you can use his things. It’s not ideal I know, but it will have to do until we get to Winterhold proper.”

“I thought you said mages could regulate their body heat and not need these things,” Evan said as the owner came back with a large crate filled with furs and the strange net shoes.

“Too cold I’m afraid. Winterhold proper is in a dell in the very heart of the frozen lands, and it is colder as we get closer to it. These clothes are enchanted to hold and generate heat and these strange things are called snow shoes. You tie them to your boots and it spreads out your body weight so you don’t sink into the snow. Don’t worry! I’ll show you how to use them.”

Everyone added the extra layer of furs. Both Evan and Norma had to roll up the trousers and sleeves and then add the gloves and boot covers. Outside, Sean showed them how to tie on the snowshoes and guided them out into the snow. It was a strange walk but Evan noticed none of them sank more than half a hand into the snow. Together they made their way out of the village and followed the road until the Snowberries and Blue Mountain Flowers ceased to grow.

Evan glanced back and saw Xaxanna and Farous watching over Norma. He slowed down and walked beside her. “How are you doing?”

“Cold, but not as cold as when I was in the back of the wagon. I guess these enchanted fur clothes hold in the heat.” They walked together in silence, but then Norma pointed to something off in the distance. “What’s that?”

Sean looked to where she pointed. “That is a snow elf ruin. A small round building that has a strange way of entry. We call it the Journeyman’s Nook. Every time someone tries to claim it for themselves something happens and they are found dead within a few weeks of moving their things in. No one stays there now.”

“Could we not camp there for the night?” Norma asked. “I mean I understand if it’s cursed, but if we just pass through it then it should be fine… right?”

“Our destination is the Whistling Mine. It’s barely a mine these days, but it also doubles as a place for people to stop before sun down. If you think it’s cold now, you haven’t seen anything yet. Even master wizards can’t endure the cold at night.”

At a small trail, two guards dressed in gray tunics over animal furs stood watch. “Hail Summoner, could you conjure me a warm bed and a tall horn of mead?” the other guard snickered, but neither said anything else as the mages walked up the path to a large hole in the stone.

At seeing the mine, Evan hesitated. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Relatively safe,” Sean said. Still, he summoned his bow, and Norma strung hers. Evan and the other novice mages had spells at the ready as they walked through the door. Directly inside, guards with their helmets off sat around a table. Behind them raised on a wooden platform was a half dozen beds. On the other side of the wall were niches carved into the stone where bedrolls could be set up, a few men and women sat around a small cook fire. Sean and the other wizards released the spells and joined the group. They quickly removed their snowshoes.

Without a word one of the blonde-haired ladies handed them bowls of thick porridge. “It’s not much, but it’s got a bit of Horker meat in it.”

“Thank you,” Farous said as he used a small wooden spoon to feed himself.

Sean pulled out a loaf of bread and tore it into pieces and passed it out until there was only a small wedge left for himself. “Have you noticed anything strange in the mine? Noises or any new holes appearing?”

“I’ve mined this place for twenty years, and I haven’t seen anything odd,” an old lady with gray hair said. She spooned a bite and ate it. “Still, I think I’ve heard odd things at night.”

“Such as what exactly?” Xaxanna asked.

The woman studied the Breton novice then shrugged. “Just the strange noise of a distant thump. Like someone was striking the wall from far away.”

Sean sat his bowl of porridge down. “How long have you heard this and where?”

“I heard it for weeks, but then I’d say a couple days ago the sound stopped. I didn’t think much of it.”

“Can you show me where this was at?” Sean asked.

“Sure thing. Let me finish my porridge and I’ll guide you there. It isn’t too far from here.” The woman began eating rapidly until she was finished. “All right. Let’s head that way.”

Sean got up then whispered something in Xaxanna’s ear. He glanced over to Farous and the Khajiit nodded his understanding. Without another word, the pair walked off. The three other workers watched her go then went back to eating.

Evan and Norma shared a look, fearing what this could mean if Falmer had been digging here like they had at Riverwood. After a time of waiting, the adept mage and the miner returned, and they sat down. With a shake of his head, the adept mage put everyone at ease.

The following morning, they ate dried meat and continued their walk. Clouds rolled in and snow and sleet began falling. Still Sean didn’t halt their grating shuffle, and after a few hours, Evan saw the massive stone wall with guards walking the length of it. The ground sank into a bowl and Evan saw hundreds of stone homes and a large stone keep built into the side of nearby cliffs.

“Is that the college?” Evan asked. From what he remembered Naomi saying the college was separate with a stone bridge spanning the distance between the mainland and the conjured landmass that the school rested on.

“You can’t see it because of the low-hanging clouds. It’s over there on the other side of the town,” Xaxanna said.

After a brief conversation with the guards, the gate was opened, and they trudged down the slope. As they descended into the dell, Snowberries, Blue Mountain Flowers and conifer shrubs were intermingled between the stone buildings. Along the main road, inns and stores dotted the scene. One thing Evan noticed, was there were no gardens. “How does this place grow crops?”

Sean smiled and pointed to the ground. “There is a huge cavern below ground where most of the crops are grown. Meat comes in via the Horker behemoths along the coastline, fish, and shipments of pickled or dried meats. The Argonians live at the docks with the boats. As it’s closer to sea level, it is warmer along the coast.

Sean stopped the group. “Here is where you must say good bye for now, Evan. Since only wizards or potential wizards enter the college.”

Evan looked at Norma. “I’ll come back and visit you as soon as I get settled in the school.” He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Xaxanna and Farous turned and made their way to the college. Sean gave a small smile. “There is a wizard that stays there by the name of Nelacar. Tell him he’s to look after you… ah!” Sean reached into his satchel and pulled out a scroll. “Give him this too while you’re at it and he’ll take care of you and make sure you’re comfortable.” Norma thanked the adept wizard and walked into the inn.

“Come along, Evan,” Sean led the way through the town, and when they reached the stone steps Evan gasped in surprise. It was like the stairs reached to the heavens and disappeared. “Follow my light. You should be fine, but stay close. The bridge is narrow and if you tumbled off you’d be dead before you hit the ground.” The soft blue light rose into the air, Evan was practically walking on the wizard’s heels until they reached a huge gate. At the large iron gate the clouds mysteriously disappeared.

Sean stepped forward and cast a spell and the two doors opened. “That’s a special spell that opens the doors. Without it you’re stuck in the foyer until someone lets you in.”

Evan’s stomach twisted with butterflies as he stepped into the College of Winterhold. His dream was about to come true. A woman dressed in black robes over a brown tunic with black trousers stepped forward. A thick black hood covered her features. “Ah, Sean. Xaxanna and Farous said you were bringing the star pupil from the Riverwood mine battle.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Evan said as he bowed. “I am Evan of Riverwood.”

The wizard removed her hood, revealing dark skin and short jet black hair. “I am Master Wizard Lea. I can tell from the look on your face you’ve never seen a Redguard before.”

“M-master Wizard, I-I meant no offense… I’m sorry if my—”

Lea laughed. “It will take more than that to offend me, Novice Evan.” He couldn’t believe it! Was he already accepted? “These are yours now.” The master wizard reached into her satchel and withdrew the green and cream colored robes and hood of the order. “Welcome to the College of Winterhold. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to your room and then give you a tour of the college.” 


End file.
